1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is broadly that of storage containers, holders or cabinets, but more especially, the field of the invention is that of a particularized storage cabinet or container adapted for suitably holding and storing video game consoles of various types and size and for also containing and storing cartridges and equipments for use with the games. The invention is particularly adapted for, but not limited to, use with Atari and or Mattel Intellevision consoles, cartridges, accessories, and instruction materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The utilization of video games has become extremely wide-spread in connection with television sets and amusement devices having a screen on which types of video games can be played in response to controls. Such video game consoles, cartridges, and accessories and avilable in various sizes, two of the popular sizes being identified in the foregoing, that is, Atari and Intellevision consoles.
Because of the console configuration and expense, quantity of cartridges available and varying shape, numerous accessories and instruction booklets needed for play, the problem of maintaining video games and equipment and storage of them in such a way as to make possible the handy retrieval and utilization of any particular component has become an intensive one. Typically, the utilization of the games, such as, for example, with a television set, requires the need of other equipment including a particular control console and the manipulatable components necessary for playing a game. Thus, an intensive need exists for a container or cabinet capable of holding all the needed components for operating and playing a game in such a way that the components are kept or held in an organized way readily available for easy retrieval of an individual cartridge, as well as providing a ready access to the control console needed and the manipulatable control components and game instruction booklets. Preferably a dust cover is provided for the cabinet because of the unit being near television and other entertainment accessories.
There are different control consoles presently available including two Atari styles and the Intellivision style. Because of differences in their shapes a problem has been presented in the availability of a holding cabinet that will accommodate the different shapes.
The particular need identified in the foregoing has not adequately been filled in the prior art, particularly in the sense that a cabinet or a holder has not been available having the needed characteristics as identified in the foregoing, and further not having the characteristics of providing for console storage, accessory storage, and providing cartridge and instruction booklet storage areas.
The herein invention meets the needs identified in the foregoing and fulfills the deficiencies in the prior art as elucidated, a preferred exemplary form of the invention being described in detail hereinafter.